1. Field of the Invention
The invention, in general, relates to portable keyboard devices and/or grips therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic calculators are presently designed to be used on desk top or held with one hand while the keyboard is activated with the other.
It is sometimes desirable to be able to make notes or otherwise occupy the user's one hand while holding the calculator in the other hand, however, such use requires the calculator to be placed on a surface and the pencil must be released to enable the favored hand to punch the keys. Very often when used on a surface the line of sight for reading the calculator is not optimum.